


At Her Mercy

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, F/F, Kissing, Sex, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Heather wants to try something new in bed with Astrid, her faithful maid and lover.
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	At Her Mercy

Heather sighed as Astrid began to unlace her corset. She liked the feeling of her maid’s deft fingers undoing the tight bindings. 

“Astrid, what would I do without you?”

Astrid giggled. “Struggle with your corset alone, milady.”

Once the clothing was undone and Heather pulled out of it, Heather began to undo her braid. She was just in her shift now, something she was used to around Astrid. She turned to face her, fingers working through plaits of thick, dark hair.

“Astrid, will you stay with me tonight?” Heather asked. She had plans for her maidservant that she hoped they would both enjoy. 

Astrid smiled. “Of course.” This wouldn’t be the first time Astrid had stayed in her bed. The two were incredibly fond of each other, though they kept their affair a secret from the outside world. People frowned upon two ladies being together romantically or sexually. 

“Let me help you out of your clothes,” Heather said once she was done with her hair. Astrid turned her back to show the laces of her dress, and Heather began undoing them. So much clothing was pretty, but it could be a horrible nuisance to take off. 

But god, Astrid was beautiful in just her shift. Heather couldn’t help herself, came forward and kissed her. Astrid hummed into her mouth, clearly enjoying the kiss. 

“I have something different planned for tonight,” Heather told her, stroking a hand over her face. “If that’s alright with you.”

“What is it?” Astrid asked. She kept her hair in her braid. 

“A game of sorts.” Heather couldn’t help blushing a little. She felt mostly confident in herself though.

“And how does one play this game?”

“Well, first they undress,” Heather said, reaching for the bottom of Astrid’s shift. She didn’t begin to remove it until Astrid had nodded her consent. She was beautiful naked, her skin smooth, breasts perky. Heather breathed a happy sigh at seeing her. It had been much too long since they’d had intimate relations. Then, she let Astrid take her shift off of her and reveal her body. 

Astrid came forward, boldly, putting a hand to one of Heather’s breasts. “And then what?” Her voice was breathy. 

Heather leaned in, placed a kiss on Astrid’s ear. “Then they let me tie them to the bed.” She’d read about this in one of her erotica novels, and the idea had excited her terribly. She hoped Astrid would be open to it. 

Heather felt a pleasurable shiver run through Astrid. She breathed out a long breath, then smiled at Heather. “Okay.”

Heather used lengths of silk to secure Astrid to the bed. She tied her wrists to the headboard, leaving her arms spread, and then her legs to the footboard, leaving those spread as well. Astrid’s face was flushed, her chest rising and falling with excitement. Heather just knelt on the bed between her legs once she was done, admiring her. 

“Not too tight, right?” Heather asked, running a hand over Astrid’s thigh.

“No,” Astrid answered. She gave her bonds a tug. “Perfect.”

“Good.” Heather stroked over Astrid’s thighs, with each stroke getting closer to her core. Astrid arched her hips and whined, but Heather didn’t relinquish the pleasure to her yet. She just kept up her slow stroking, going as far as petting the blonde hair between her legs. 

“I-I see why you tied me up,” Astrid panted. Her body was rolling, trying to get Heather’s fingers to go where she most wanted them. 

“Mm-hm.” Heather leaned down, kissed Astrid on her parted lips. Astrid moaned into her, body bucking desperately against her. Heather moved her hands from her thighs to her breasts, began playing with her nipples. All of Astrid’s squirming and moaning was making her wet. 

“Please, mistress,” Astrid gasped when Heather pulled out of the kiss.

Heather smirked down at her. “That’s what I was waiting to hear.” She brought one hand between Astrid’s legs, found her absolutely soaked for her. She purred, found her clit, began to circle slowly over it.

Astrid’s eyelids fluttered. “Fuck,” she muttered. 

“You want more?” Heather asked, slowing her pace. 

“Damn you,” Astrid hissed. 

Heather chuckled. That was a yes then. She sped up her strokes, let Astrid thrust her hips up into her hand.

“Yes, yes!” Astrid cried. 

Heather worked her like that till orgasm. Astrid’s body shuddered and her juices fled out, a shout leaving her lips. 

Feeling cruel, loving having Astrid under her control like this, Heather kept going even as the orgasm died down. Astrid twisted against the ropes with a cry, tried closing her legs. 

“Want me to stop?” Heather didn’t want to push her too far.

“God, no!” Astrid yelled. “Keep going! Keep going!”

Heather put two hands into it, holding Astrid down by the hip, digging into her cunt with the other. She was so wet and soft inside, and Astrid let out a lovely mewling sound as she put her fingers inside her. Heather viciously pumped her two fingers inside and out, leaving Astrid a writhing, whining mess. 

“Okay, okay, stop,” Astrid panted out.

And so, Heather did. Instantly. She withdrew her hands, stroked them over Astrid’s thighs.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yes.” She saw Astrid swallow. Her hair was coming undone from her braid and getting in her face. She nodded, her face flushed. “Yes, I’m fine.”

Heather smiled. She’d liked seeing Astrid in the throes of pleasure, completely at her mercy. “Good.” She leaned down and kissed her. “Now, can I have something from you?”

Astrid eagerly kissed back, then nodded. “Anything.”

“Excellent.” Heather sidled up Astrid’s body and lowered her cunt to her mouth.

  
  


Afterwards, the two of them were cuddling. Heather massaged Astrid’s wrists. There were lines there, though she’d been tied up with silk. She’d been fighting quite hard.

“Did you enjoy that?” Heather asked.

Astrid hummed. “Yes, I did.” She rolled around to face Heather. The both of them were still naked. “Maybe next time I can tie you up?”

Heather had known Astrid would ask. The both of them were rather dominant in bed. But, she would be okay with being submissive for her lover. 

“Anything for you, dear.” Heather roamed her lips over the curve of Astrid’s ear. “I’ll be utterly at your mercy.” 


End file.
